Hedone Ranch Cutting Room Floor & Alt POVs
by JenJadeEyes
Summary: This will be 1. Chapters that didn't make it into the original Hedone Ranch for whatever reason. 2. Alternate POVs I agreed to write. 3. Anything else I want to write in this universe, now that the story is over.


_This chapter originally went after Hedone Ranch Chapter 12 - The Mouse that Roared. Chapter 13 was going to be from Edward's POV, and chapter 14 from Carlisle's POV, as he went to the party, put himself on the line, and asked Bella out – and that would be the end – you could choose whatever ending you wanted to see. Someone berated me for chickening out on an ending. They were right – I was. _

_The original intent of this chapter (In place of the current Chapter 13) was to show that Bella's sexuality was just too much of a good thing for Edward – he couldn't keep up with her sexual voraciousness, and therefore wasn't sure if he wanted to continue dating her._

_Why this chapter didn't make it: 1) it added an unnecessary new character (Will, Edward's assistant) and assumes that he and Edward were somehow buddies; 2) The story was about Bella, but this chapter made her seem slutty instead of reveling in her newly released sexuality; 3) The only way I could make Edward chatty enough to share this much personal information was to get him drunk. I did re-use this idea, but instead made Bella over-share with Alice – a much more natural idea than Edward over-sharing with his assistant. _

_Note – I know I ran this chapter by the betas for comments on the content, but I don't remember if they fixed any of my commas…so consider it unbetaed, would you? You can also see it starts out of nowhere, there's an unfinished sex scene, and the chapter has no ending – that was because I was fighting the chapter the entire time I wrote it. When I switched it to Bella and Alice, things went much smoother – that's how I knew this wasn't the right way to go. It was tough to let go of Over-sharing Edward, though – he had some great lines…_

_._

* * *

_._

Leaning around the door to Edward's office, the impeccably dressed man called out, "Hey, Boss, I finished up the stuff for tomorrow's meeting, and shut down the editing suite. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will!" Edward called out a little too boisterously and sitting up abruptly. "Will, my good man. Don't go yet! Come have a seat!"

Tilting his head as he entered the room and noticing the empty glass and the half-empty bottle of whiskey on the desk, Will asked, "Are you drunk?"

Offended, Edward answered, "No, I'm not drunk. I'm oblisher…oblimer…" He blinked his eyes. "I'm really drunk."

With a secret glee, Will sat down in the chair opposite his straight-laced boss. "Why are you really drunk, Boss?"

"She's wearing me out, man." Edward rubbed his hands over his face. "I can't do it any more. Can't take it."

"Who's wearing you out?"

"Beauuuuutiful Bella."

"I thought you were taking Bella out to dinner tonight?"

Edward dropped his hands to the desk and moped, "I don't think I can. Do you know that she's a mymfo…a nump…" He licked his lips and tried again. "She's addicted to my cock."

In surprise, Will replied, "Is she, now?"

"Yes." Edward took another hit of his drink. "It's a really nice cock." Jerking to a stand, he began to unfasten his pants. "Did you want to see it?"

Unable to believe he was doing so, Will held up his hands in protest. "Boss, I wouldn't mind looking if you were anywhere close to sober. Or gay."

Edward slumped back down in chair. "I'm not, Will. We had this discussion before. I'm not even gay-curious." His eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out where the sentence had gone wrong. "Wait, that's not right…"

Will was unable to control his chuckles any longer. Putting his elbow on the desk, he rested his face in his hand. "Ten years I've worked for you; how did I not know that you were a promiscuous drunk?"

"You know, Bella's promishuoush." Edward announced. "She sucks my cock."

Folding his arms on the desk, Will replied, "You've been dating for a couple of months now, I would hope that's happened by now."

With a snort, Edward answered, "She blew me on our second date."

"Really?" Will's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yup. The Director's Guild Film Festival. The one where you said I aced the red carpet?"

Nodding, Will responded. "I remember. I was shocked. You weren't your usual word-vomitous self." Opening the bottle on the desk in front of him, Will tipped three fingers of whiskey into Edward's empty glass. "So she gave you a nice reward for your excellent press skills?"

"No..." Edward lifted the glass and took a hearty swig. "No, no...She blew me on the way THERE." Taking another swig, he continued, "I was sooooo relaxed. I was Smooth Edward. "

Will wiped a hand over his face. "Wait – you mean all it takes for you to give good press is a beej beforehand? If I'd known that you could have been James Cameron by now!" Will took in Edward's pensive look. "So was she any good at it?"

Closing his eyes, Edward smiled. "Fucking amazing at it."

_Bella turned to face him as the limo left the driveway of the place she shared with Alice Brandon, taking a sip of the champagne he'd poured her. "You look so handsome in that tux, Edward."_

_He blushed, "Thanks. I'm so glad you could come along tonight. It's sure to be an awful evening, listening to blowhard business types and eating bad hors d'oeuvres."_

_Bella laughed, running her free hand over a lapel of his tux. "Wow, it sounds like we're going to have a spectacular time!"_

_"Oh God," Edward moaned. "Shoot me now. That's not how I meant that." Running a hand through his hair and sighing, he said, "I'm so glad you're going coming with me. You'll be the most interesting person there, honestly."_

_Bella put a hand to the side of his face and kissed his cheek. "You say the sweetest things."_

_Emboldened, he continued. "Every man will be jealous of me. You look amazing in that dress."_

_"Oh, this old thing?" Bella smiled, looking down at herself._

_"Well, it may be old, but it's so short your legs look a mile long!"_

_Bella grinned and kissed him. "Maybe you should stop talking now."_

_Groaning, Edward fell back against the seat and closed his eyes. "Shit, I'm going to fuck up all my interviews so badly. I should just shoot myself in the foot now and get it over with."_

_"So this is normal for you, huh?" Bella teased, taking another sip of her drink._

_Staring at the top of the limo, he replied, "Oh, this is only the tip of the iceberg. I get so stressed out I get sick to my stomach, and my nerves send my brain into some sort of sphere of stupidity."_

_Bella laughed and curled into his side, her hand rubbing his thigh. "Yeah, I've been there before." Her hand moved from the top of his thigh to the inside and began a meandering path upward. _

_Edward continued to talk. "Well, I need to do well with the media. It's part of my job as the director to sell my own damn mo...oh, God, Bella, what are you doing?"_

_She growled in his ear, "You are so fucking sexy in this tux, Edward." Then she brushed her fingers over his semi-erect cock again. "Where are we going?"_

_He hissed, "Arclight, Hollywood," in reply._

_"So, if my memory serves with all the times I've done this with Alice, that gives us about 45 minutes. What do you think?"_

_**I can't fucking think with your hand right there, woman! **_

_"I think you've got to stop that, or I'm going to have to jerk off before I get out of the car."_

_Bella put her drink down in the holder. Then she dropped her wrap to the floor and gracefully slid off the seat onto her knees, scooting over until she was between his legs. Running her hands up and down the inside of his thighs, she replied, "I don't think you're going to have to do that at all, Edward." _

_"Oh Lord, what are you doing, Bella?"_

_"The simple answer is I'm going to provide you some stress relief," she said, unfastening his pants. "The crude answer is I'm going to suck your cock. And I'm really good at it, too. Trained with the best." As she pulled the sides apart, his cock made a break for the opening she provided. "Silk boxers?" she asked, nuzzling against the soft material. He moaned in pleasure as she gripped him firmly in her hand and stroked him. "And black to match your tux. Such a snazzy dresser..."_

_He had trouble breathing as she pulled the waistband of his boxers down to free his erection. As his dick broke free, she said, "Good God, your cock is massive," and he gasped as she leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to the tip._

_Bella started talking about the Kama Sutra then, and Edward tried to pay attention, but he honestly heard not a damn thing she said after her lips met his cock. His hips flexed and twisted as she used her lips to stroke up and down his cock, and hissed in delight when she let her teeth scrape him._

_His hands reflexively reached for her hair, and she batted his hands out of the way. When she began to suck just the tip of his cock, he reached for her again, and again she deflected his hands._

_"Edward, I'll be damned if I leave this limo with my hair all messed up, looking like I just got freshly fucked, and starring in next week's tabloids."_

_He sighed in disappointment. "I just wanted to touch you."_

_Tilting her head, Bella smiled. "Okay, baby, I hear you." She picked up his right hand and threaded it under her hair and around her neck, then grabbed his left hand with hers. "Is that better?"_

_Smiling, he stroked a thumb down her cheek. "Perfect."_

_Bella put her mouth back on him, kissing the deep red tip of his cock, moving her head side to side so that his fluids painted a shine on her lips. With a gentle tug, he urged her to take him in, and she followed his cue beautifully. As he cried out, his legs widened and his hips raised, urging her to take more of him in. She began sucking him in earnest then, and he tried to gently guide her to the rhythm he wanted. _

_As soon as she fell into the pattern he prompted, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for very long. Pulling her hair slightly, he whimpered, "You're...gonna...I'm...gonna..."_

_Looking into his eyes, she hummed in delight, and he lost it. He watched in shock as she swallowed him down, then slowly sucked the extra saliva off his cock, drying him enough to tuck him back into his boxers and re-close his pants. Then she reached over to where she'd left her drink, picked up her glass, and swigged what was left of her champagne._

_She rose up on her knees, placed a kiss on his chin, and then whispered into his ear. "That made me soooo wet, Edward. I'm going to borrow this pocket square, okay?"_

_Unable to speak, he nodded. She shook out the folded square, and used it to soak up her arousal. Folding it back up, she shoved it back into the small pocket on the front of his tuxedo, breathing hotly in his ear, "There, now. If you get nervous, you can think of this and realize how fucking turned on I got just from sucking your cock."_

_Barely able to control his body, he tilted his head into her neck, taking in the scent of her perfume. Placing hot, wet kisses to her neck, he headed up to her chin, and then over to her mouth, sucking her lower lip with his._

_"God, Bella, that was amazing," he wheezed._

_"Good. I'm really hoping you'll want to thank me later." Placing a quick, hard kiss to his mouth, she scooted back a bit, and then popped up just enough to re-situate herself in the seat. As he stared at her, she reached for her purse, which had fallen between the seat and the door, and rooted around inside it until she found her lipstick and a compact._

_"Wow," she enthused, looking in the small mirror, "I'm going to have to tell Alice about this lipstick! It's still on!" She turned to him and winked. "And Lord knows I put it through it's paces!" Snapping the compact closed, she threw both items back into her purse and turned to face him. "So, Edward, tell me - do you feel less stressed?"_

_He let out an incoherent squeak. _

_She smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."_

Edward's eyes snapped open and he pointed a finger in Will's direction. "You know, I had her pussy in my pocket the whole night. I was a badass press motherfucker, too."

Unable to parse how Bella's pussy might have ended up in his boss's pocket, Will decided to ignore that part of the sentence and answer the second half of the statement. "I remember that. Your agent called you the 'Press Ninja' the next morning."

"I don't think she even likes me," he said morosely.

"Your agent?"

"No," Edward replied, disgusted with Will's inability to follow along. "Bella."

"Now, boss..."

"She likes my cock. And my fingers. And my tongue. "

"I just bet she does." Will sighed.

Edward rolled the glass in his fingers as he thought. "You know, I take her out to dinner, we have great conser…great talks, but the minute we're out of the public eye," he lifted his glass, using it to punctuate his sentence, "she's just all over me!"

The alcohol splashed out of his glass and onto the surface of his desk.

"Damn, spilled it all over my desk." Opening a lower drawer, he pulled out a tissue and swiped at the liquid. "You know, I fucked Bella on this desk."

Will once again chuckled at his boss's lack of filter. "Really? When did this happen?" he asked, encouraging Edward to continue.

"Couple of months ago."

"You've only been dating her two months."

"Well, it wasn't long after the film festival. She brought me dessert."

"You mean dinner."

"No, I mean dessert…"

_Rubbing his eyes, Edward felt like he'd had half of the beaches of California dumped into them. His whole crew has worked long hours to get a rough cut of his next movie ready for the studio execs, but they were all exhausted. He'd watched the results in his empty office twice now and was pretty sure he had something good. _

_A knock sounded on his office door. Since everyone else left hours ago, he wondered what his assistant had forgotten that couldn't wait until tomorrow. "Will, what the hell are you doing back here?"_

_The door opened and he saw Bella in a short trenchcoat and the sexist shoes he'd seen in real life – high, sparkly, and with a little ribbon that tied around her ankle. He sat back in his chair and licked his lips._

_**Fuckin' hell, this looks like the beginning of a porno!**_

_"This is a surprise. How'd you get in here?"_

_Bella smiled and sauntered over to his desk. "I asked…Will, was it?...to have the security guard open the front door for me so I could bring you dessert."_

_Edward looked at her hands. "I don't see any dessert, baby."_

_Rounding the desk, Bella untied her raincoat and dropped it to the floor. She was wearing a deep blue see-through bra and matching garter belt holding up silk stockings that ran into the sexy shoes, and nothing else. But it was the uncovered, newly-waxed pussy she was sporting that got his dick's attention._

_"Oh, I brought pie," Bella smiled as she brought one of her legs up between his, nudging her knee against his stiff cock. "You just have to tell me where you want me to set it down so you can eat it."_

_**Fuck, YES! It IS the beginning of a porno!**_

_Groaning, he ran his hands from her legs, up her sides, and down her back to cup her ass. Pulling her closer, he sat up in his chair and nipped at the middle of her bra. "Where's the best place to eat pie?"_

_She grinned. "Flat surfaces are always good. Personally, I've got a thing for desks."_

_Scooting Bella sideways so that she was centered on his desk, he opened the top left drawer. He used his right hand to push everything over to the left side of his desk, and his left hand to drag it down into the drawer. Slamming the drawer shut, he ran his hands back up her legs, then up her stomach to end up cupping her breasts, his thumbs sliding around and over the tips. "Now," he sighed, "where were we?"_

_"You were hungry."_

_"Yes, I was," he replied, running a hand behind her neck and pulling her mouth down to his. After serving up several deep kisses, he moved his hand around to rest over her one of her collarbones, and gently pushed her back onto his desk. Bringing both hands to her knees, he pushed them apart gently and places wet, sucking kisses up one leg. As he got closer to her pussy, she started to gasp, twisting underneath his hands._

_Scraping his 5 o'clock shadow against her other leg, he asks, "Are you ready to be eaten, pie?"_

_Lifting her head to look at him, Bella huffs, "Fuck, yes!"_  
_###finish scene###_

"I can't even work at my desk now. All I do is think of her hot little pussy on this desk." Quiet for a moment, Edward then adds, "Do you think you can fuck your dick off?"

Holding in his laughter, Will responded. "I don't think you can. I tried once."

"I haven't fucked this much since… I haven't fucked this much EVER. I need a break. What kind of a guy complains about all the fuckhot sex his girl is giving him? Cause it is, you know. FUCK...HOT."

Will laughed. "You're not a machine, man. At some point you're allowed a night off."

A feminine voice floated to them from the door. "Who needs a night off?"

Edward's head fell to his hands as Will's smile increased.

"Oh, hi, Bella!" Will called.

"Damn it! She's here," Edward muttered. "I don't think I can fuck tonight."

Trying not to laugh, Will turned to face Bella and said brightly, "I'm afraid your date got a bit wasted tonight. Looks like he's no good for dinner."

Sighing, Bella replied, "I can see that. I guess I'll take him straight home. Did he drive today?"

With a large grin, Will answered, "His keys would be in his pocket if he did. I could check, but that would be inappropriate."

Nodding in agreement, Bella wound her way around Edward's desk and stood beside his chair. Running one hand through his hair, she used the other to pat down the outside of his pockets to determine which held his keys. After finding them, she went to pluck them out.

Edward's head flopped back and hit the headrest of his chair. "I have a headache, Bella, can we not have sex tonight, please?"

Bella's cheeks flushed as she tried not to laugh at his petulant tone. She glanced over at Will, who was nearly done in himself.

"Okay, baby, no sex tonight. But I do need to get you home and in bed so you can sleep this off…"

.

.

* * *

I owe jadsmama a Demetri POV, which I have mostly worked out in my head, but have just started to try and get on the computer. There's a possible Alice outtake also, but I haven't decided if I can write that one - it's out there.

**By the way, if you're in the US Midwest and are free the first weekend of November and want to meet up with some fellow Twi-fans in Indianapolis, contact me by PM or at JenJadeEyes at gmail dot com. I'm also on Twitter using the same name, so you can reach me there, too!**


End file.
